callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the Silverback
The tenth map in the Zombies series, Revenge of the Silverback (also known as DOA2 and Zombies Arcade 2) is the sequel to Dead Ops Arcade. It features a new wonder weapon, aswell as other previously introduced after the events of Dead Ops Arcade. The storyline of Dead Ops is continued as the Cosmics Silverback's brother has returned after the defeat of his brother to avenge him. Most notably, Revenge of the Silverback introduced the Demonic Announcer to the arcade series of Zombies, due to the fact that he didn't appear in Dead Ops Arcade. Story Five years after the chaotic events of Dead Ops Arcade, the Cosmic Silverback's brother has obtained large portions of Element 115 from an overran Group 935 facility. Unable to contain it, the Element resurrects the dead and the undead slain by the humans. The undead cause mayhem across the United States of America and the four characters must work together to defeat the undead. Suspecting the Cosmic Silverback to be responsible, the four teleport back to where he was killed where the Silverback's brother causes the group to panic and run to a teleporter. One of them obtains a Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the group teleport back to the Island one year later. The four have to survive once again to put a stop to the Cosmic Silverback's plans once and for all. Maps Maps from the original Dead Ops Arcade appear in a wrecked fashion. All maps apart from the Pentagon and the Ruins of the Cosmic Silverback's Lair last for 5 rounds. There are seven maps, and unlike the original Dead Ops Arcade, the player(s) are not sent back to the original map upon winning the Cosmic Silverback's Brother encounter. *'The Pentagon (Rounds 1-4):'A large open area set inside the Pentagon's war room. The zombies spawn from the teleporters on the corners of the room. Only Nazi Zombies spawn in the Pentagon. A "Five" style teleporter will spawn in the centre and teleport the group. *'Ruins of the Cosmic Silverback's Lair (Round 5):'A wreckage covered version of the Cosmic Silverback's Lair. It is only there for one round, and only featured Nazi Zombies. At the end of the round, a cutscene will begin and the Cosmic Silerback's brother nearly kills the four before they retreat to the teleporter. It malfunctions due to one of the players obtaining a Wunderwaffe DG-2 during the cutscene and sends them back to the Island one year later. The Wunderwaffe is drained of it's power and disappears upon arrival. *'Ruins of the Island (Round 6-10):' Basically the same as the original Island, however it has been badly burnt. Many of the trees have been burnt, and the gold skull has been crushed and can barely accomadate a Zombie spawn. It has also recieved an expansion which is a docks area. The Creepy Crawlers appear for the first time in this map. The teleporter is a 1940's era teleporter (seen in Der Riese and Kino der Toten) in which the team can enter, and it remains the same for the rest of the game. *'Ruins of Vorkuta (Round 11-15):' One of the major changes to Vorkuta is that the right side of the balcony has collapsed, blocking the zombie spawn point. This makes funneling zombies more effective. Zombie Sergei reappears, and appears burnt since DOA. The electric poles appear, but are deactivated. *'Ruins of George A. Romero's movie set (Round 15-19):'The same size as Call of the Dead, it features the same outline. The only major change is that the boat has partially sunk, with only the power room visible. George A. Romero appears first in this map, and instantly kills the player. However, he can not be enraged and simply attacks those who are near him. The teleporter is in the room in which the original cast was in during Call of the Dead. The door is opened by any explosive weaponry. *'Cosmic Silverback's repaired lair (Round 20):' It appears much like it did in DOA, however the rocket in the middle now spawns undead engineers and fires rockets. The rockets are easy to avoid. The Cosmic Silverback's brother is the only ranged enemy in the entire Dead Ops series. A second cutscene reveals that the Cosmic Silverback is indeed alive, and upon discovering his brother dead, he shows that his lair was actually a large teleporter and the four fall into it with the wounded Silverback looking over as all the enemies shown in the Dead Ops series jump in after them. *'Group 935 facility (Round 21+):' It is a large empty room which changes as the rounds progress. At the beginning, it shows why the Electric Poles were deactivated, and it becomes apparent that they are being replaced by electric barriers (the poles are lowered into the ground and never seen again). At Round 30, the electric barriers are accompanied by the rockets firing from the rocket (which had crashed through the ground). At round 40, the Cosmic Silverback himself accompanies the zombies and will hunt the group down until they eventually die. He can be sent away by the V-R11. Weapons *'M60'- Default Weapon. Has recieved double fire rate. *'Death Machine'- An upgraded version of the M60, identical to the original Dead Ops Arcade Death Machine. *'China Lake'- Fires grenades in an arc which causes high explosive damage. *'SPAS-12' - Fires powerful bullets in a wide spread. High damage. *'Wunderwaffe DG-2' - Kills up to a maximun of 24 zombies and is a permanent replacement for the M60. It replaces the Electric Orbs from the original Dead Ops Arcade. Chickens will use infinite Electric Orbs and an M60 when the Wunderwaffe is equipped. Only availible after Round 6. *'Thundergun' - Kills up to 15 zombies instantly in a similair effect to hitting a zombie with the sprinting effect. Replaces the M60 permanatly. Chickens will use an RPG when the Thundergun is equipped. *'V-R11' - Turns zombies into humans and causes them to explode after 5 seconds. Only one person can be affected, lasts 10 shots. *'RPG'- High damage explosive weapon, no longer penetrates and is a large explosion. *'Scavenger' - Fires a tip which explodes, killing a maximun of 20 zombies. Does not affect Creepy Crawlers. *'Ray Gun'- Identical to DOA version, but does more damage and can bounce more than once. *All the original DOA weapons and power-ups. Differences are stated above. Trivia *The fact that the ruins of old maps appear is a reference to Portal 2 in which the player returns to Test Chambers which had been ruined since the events of Portal. **Additionally, the electric poles being replaced by electric barriers is a reference to Chapter 2 of Portal 2 in which the Electric Orb dispenser and catcher can be seen being replaced by a laser. *The Winter's Howl was originally going to be introduced, but the idea was scrapped. A file called 'Ice ray' is in the game files, which likely indicates the Winter's Howl. *Two weeks after it's release, Treyarch initiated a vote to see what the public's favourite zombie map was. Revenge of the Silverback came third with 22% of the vote, losing to Kino der Toten with 26% and Ascension with 29%.